Fais moi l'Amitié
by Castielific
Summary: sam a un coup de speed courageux


**FAIS-MOI L'AMITIE**

Auteur : sganzy 

**e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sousous, que du plaisir**

**genre : romance**

**spoiler : saison 7 sans lost city**

**résumé : sam a un coup de speed courageux**

**note de l'auteur : j'étais en train de ranger mon ordinateur, quand je suis tomber sur les paroles de la chanson « fais-moi l'amitié » de patricia kass, je me suis donc dit pourquoi pas, et je me suis lancer. Voilà le résultat  !**

**bisous : à mes belettes. Saturne, sassa, chacha, maya, jbb15, miou, pinpin, anabel, sosso, faith, liliaufx, motoko, et tout les forumers de sg1france**

**bonne lecture ! et laissez moi des commentaires please !**

**La voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta au stop. Une vieille dame, un sachet plastique rose sur la tête regarda la jeune femme blonde dans la voiture, curieuse. Elle secoua la tête et commença à parler au petit chien vêtu d'un imperméable jaune, qu'elle tenait en laisse. Elle devait probablement se demander pourquoi la conductrice faisait inlassablement le tour du pâté de maison.**

**Sam regarda un instant la vieille femme qui lui souriait, compatissante, de son trottoir. Carter lui fit un petit sourire triste, puis avança pour entamer un nouveau tour du quartier.**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle passait et repassait devant SA maison, espérant l'apercevoir. Comme souvent en ce moment, elle était triste. Elle prenait conscience de sa solitude. Alors, dans un excès de courage, elle avait pris le volant et avait roulé jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à chez lui. elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise que ça allait s'arranger. Que bientôt elle trouverait un homme capable de la rendre heureuse, un homme qu'elle aurait le droit d'aimer, un homme qui l'aiderait à l'oublier. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant sa maison, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter. La peur avait appuyée sur l'accélérateur. Le peur de quoi ?… …que ça ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait imaginée, probablement…. Alors depuis presque une heure, elle rodait autour de sa maison, tentant d'avoir le courage d'aller frapper à sa porte. elle souffla un grand coup alors que sa voiture passait de nouveau devant sa maison. Elle ferma les yeux et freina. La voiture pilla net, en plein milieu de la route. Sam tourna la tête vers la maison. Par la fenêtre elle pouvait voir la lumière bleutée que diffusait la télévision. Elle l'imagina un instant, assis sur son fauteuil, une bière à la main, en train de marmonner contre son équipe de hockey qui était en train de se faire battre à plat de couture. Mieux valait qu'elle parte. Elle allait le déranger. la lumière bleutée disparut, laissant place à une autre de couleur orangée. Il venait probablement d'éteindre la télé pour aller se coucher. Sam jeta un regard rapide à sa montre. Bon sang, il était déjà plus de minuit. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez lui à cette heure-ci. Qui était-elle pour débarquer comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? … elle revit jack dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui quand pete l'avait quitté. Il avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle si elle voulait parler à un ami. Un ami…. Rien de plus…. 

**De nouveau la tristesse monta en sam. elle sentit une larme roulée sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas être seule ce soir. Elle avait besoin de lui. même si elle n'avait que son amitié.**

**Alors elle gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Elle sortit de la voiture et avança jusqu'au milieu de l'allée. **

**Elle observa la maison de son supérieur un moment. La pluie glaçait ruisselait le long de ses vêtements, se mêlant à ses larmes chaudes. Mais elle ne sentait pas tout ça. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était ce besoin de lui. **

**il était là, à quelques mètres à peine, confortablement installé, il ne se doutait pas qu'une femme désespérément amoureuse de lui le pleurait sous la pluie.**

_C'est encore un de ces soirs_

_Où j'ai mon cœur d'automne_

Où je viens chercher Ton amitié d'homme 

**samantha songea un instant à faire demi-tour, à rentrer chez elle pour se blottir dans un lit chaud…**

**chaud ? non. son lit était froid, désespérément froid et vide. **

**Toujours vide.**

**D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança alors vers la porte et frappa trois léger coups, espérant inconsciemment qu'il ne l'entendrait pas .**

**Mais il apparut sur le pas de la porte. il la regarda un court instant. Remarquant la pluie qui continuait de dégouliner le long de ses cheveux blonds, il l'invita à entrer.**

**Elle ne bougea pas, trop pétrifiée. Comment osait-elle venir le déranger avec ses problèmes ? elle n'en avait pas le droit. **

**Elle voulut articuler une quelconque excuse, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle devait faire pitié ainsi, trempée de larmes et de pluie. **

**Elle recula de quelques pas, il fallait qu'elle parte. **

**Elle se retourna et commença à courir vers sa voiture, mais très vite des mains lui agrippèrent les épaules et l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur. elle n'eut pas la force de résister.**

**Une fois qu'elle fut assise sur un canapé, les mains la frictionnèrent pour la réchauffer.**

**Samantha leva les yeux vers l'homme debout face à elle.**

**Il semblait inquiet.**

**Mais quand son regard croisa le sien, il lui sourit légèrement. Il murmura un « alors ? » auquel elle ne répondit pas. elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et remonta ses genoux contre elle pour se réchauffer.**

**Lorsqu'elle releva la tête l'homme n'était plus là. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle. Elle était chez lui. elle pleurait chez lui.**

**Elle voulut se lever et partir, mais des mains la forcèrent à se rasseoir. **

**Il était revenu.**

**Il lui tendit une serviette et des vêtements. Elle les prit à contre-cœur. Il re-disparut de nouveau après quelques mots qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. **

**Machinalement, elle enfila ces vêtements qui portait l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se blottit ensuite dans la couverture qui recouvrait le canapé.**

**Elle était bien finalement ici.**

**Elle respira un grand coup, s'imprégnant un peu plus de son odeur. Son odeur seule suffisait à la rassurer.**

**Jack arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il déposa deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool sur la petite table en face d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un des verres, rempli à ras-bord.**

**J: ça vous réchauffera.**

**Elle prit le verre d'une main légèrement tremblante et le vida d'un coup sec. Elle sentit l'alcool couler le long de sa gorge, lui brûlant le gosier et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. **

**Il lui sourit alors qu'elle lui tendait de nouveau le verre pour qu'il le remplisse.**

**Il s'exécuta sans un mot. **

_Combien de fois j'ai poussé ta porte_

_En sanglots_

_Et bu dans ton verre_

_L'alcool qui réconforte_

Les mots faut bien qu'ils sortent 

**Une fois qu'elle eut vidé son nouveau verre, elle le retendit .**

**J, d'une voix douce : parlez moi.**

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui. il semblait réellement inquiet.**

**Mais elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas parler… Une loi lui interdisait.**

**Elle baissa tristement la tête. **

**J : sam parlez moi…s'il vous plait.**

**S, tout bas : je n'ai pas le droit.**

**J : de quoi ?**

**S : d'être là, de vous dire ça.**

**Il ne dit rien. mais elle sentit qu'il remplissait de nouveau son verre et en buvait un.**

_Là, j'aimerais tellement_

_Etre un mystère_

_Et que tu me parles_

_Comme à un être cher_

**Elle frissonna de nouveau. Il sembla le sentir et sans un mot il se cala contre le coin du divan et la força doucement à se caler contre lui. elle ne résista pas, se blottissant contre lui. il ajusta le plaid sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la serra délicatement contre lui.**

_Cher au-delà_

_De notre entente_

_Que tu aies de moi_

_Un besoin si tendre_

_Une envie si tendre_

**Elle soupira de contentement, elle était bien là, contre lui. tout ses soucis semblaient disparaître. Elle sortit sa main de sous la couverture et la posa sur celle de l'homme. Il la prit dans la sienne et la serra tendrement, faisant glisser son pouce sur sa peau.**

**De nouveau elle frissonna, mais cette fois ça n'était pas le froid.**

**Quand il sentit cela il lâcha sa main. Ils allaient trop loin.**

**Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. **

**Il tenta de l'éloigner doucement, mais de nouveau elle lui attrapa la main.**

**Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui. et ce qu'il vit dans son regard, toute cette peine, toute cette peur, tout cette amour, le convaincu de ne plus bouger.**

**Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. **

**Ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait. **

**Alors, il serra sa main dans la sienne et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y déposa un baiser d'une douceur extrême. **

_Je me sens si proche de tout quitter_

_Tell'ment décalée dans mon parcours_

_S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amitié_

Ce soir de m'aimer jusqu'à l'amour 

**Sa main emprisonnée glissa sur les lèvres de l'homme, comme pour en tester la douceur. Un sourire se dessina sous ses doigts. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, fascinée. **

**A son tour, il laissa sa main caresser le visage, les lèvres de la jeune femme, son regard se détacha de la bouche de la jeune femme pour glisser jusqu'à ses yeux tandis que son visage se rapprochait du sien. **

**Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de celui de la femme, et sembla hésiter.**

**Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer ils le savaient. **

**Pourtant sur sa bouche il déposa un baiser. Un simple baiser, pour se rassurer. ** Demain peut-être 

_On en rira_

_En voyant nos têtes_

_Mais comprends-moi_

_A force de toi avec moi_

_Là je veux très fort_

_Etre enfin contre toi_

_Tellement contre toi_

**Il resserra la femme contre lui, elle se blottit un peu plus, savourant la chaleur de ses bras, de cette preuve d'amour éphémère. **

**Elle ferma les yeux, et elle s'endormit, un léger sourire voguant sur les lèvres.**

_S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amitié _

Ce soir de m'aimer jusqu'à l'amour… La END 

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Mais pour que je ne fasse pas qu'espérer, vous gênez pas 


End file.
